Akira et Tokito
by tokito91
Summary: Tous les personnages de SDK sont réunis dans une maison de vacances(de Tigre Rouge) près de la côte Japonaise. Anna,conserve son rôle de chef de famille et remarque les tensions qui règnent entre Akira et Tokito. Elle décide de prendre les choses en main en mettant a contribution les filles de la maison pour imaginer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres. Enjoy !
1. La source du drame

Akira et Tokito

Chapitre 1 : La source du drame

Notre histoire commence quand Bontenmaru et Tigre rouge entraîne Akira de force, soi disant pour lui montrer quelque chose. Akira, contre son gré, est amené près d'une source d'eau chaude derrière des buissons. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire là? C'est alors qu'arrivent Yuya, Okuni, Mahiro, Anna, Angelica, Tokito et Akari. Elles ne venaient pas derrière les buissons, mais bien dans la source, pour leur bain! Bonten (Bontenmaru) et Tigre (Tigre rouge) sourient bêtement comme des ânes tout en regardant les filles se dévêtir. (Hormis Tokito (elle ne veut pas) et Akari (elle ne peut pas)). Akira (bien qu'il soit non-voyant), ayant très bien compris la situation, déclare :

Akira : - Alors, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmené ? Bande de pervers !

Bonten :- Bah, faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton éducation.

Akira : - Mon éducation va très bien. Pas besoin de toi. Bon, salut.

Tigre :- Mais non ! Reste là ! Tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Bonten attrape Akira par les épaules et le force à se cacher derrière les buissons avec eux. Et c'est à ce moment là que :

?: - Salut!

Bonten et Tigre: - Yuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu viens mater avec nous?

Yukimura: - Kosuke va arriver alors je me suis dépêcher de venir!

Effectivement, Kosuke arrive avec les autres guerrières Sanada. Elles se dévêtissent donc également et rejoignent les autres. Elles rigolent, s'arrosent, discutent, se coulent... Bref, les garçons sont ravis, sauf Akira, légèrement rouge, qui prétend ne pas regarder. Ainsi Bonten et Tigre le charrient allègrement. Yukimura n'a de yeux que pour Kosuke (et un peu pour ses autres guerrières, qu'il, dit-il, surveille). C'est alors qu'une discussion très intéressante s'entame du côté filles.

Coté filles

Okuni: - Bah alors, Tokito, tu ne viens pas te baigner?

Tokito: - Non merci, ça me dis rien.

Coté hommes

Tigre et Bonten: Oh non! Allez Tokito! Fais le pour Akira, ça le dérideras!

Akira: - Fermez la! Laissez moi partir!

Coté filles

Yuya: - Allez viens Tokito. T'as peur de quoi?

Mahiro: - C'est notre planque secrète, personne ne vient ici!

Coté hommes

Bonten: - C'est vrai, ça, qui viens ici?

Tigre: - Personne, jamais!

Akira: - Pervers!

Tigre et Bonten: Ha ha ha! Il est tout rouge!

Coté filles

Anna: - Allez, viens ça te détendra!

Tokito: - Non, ça me dis rien! J'ai pas envie. Je suis mal à l'aise et j'ai l'impression d'être observée. Pourquoi Akari n'y va pas elle?

Akari: - ...

Toutes les autres: - Parce que c'est un homme!

Akari: - Mais mon cœur est celui d'une femme !

Tokito: - Ha ha ha ha! C'est trop drôle! Akari des quatre sacrés du ciel est un travesti! Ha ha ha, j'en reviens pas, c'est trop drôle!

Akari: - Grrr! Et toi t'étais un homme il y a pas si longtemps! T'étais travesti aussi que je sache!

Tokito: - Mais moi c'est pas pareil, minable.

Akari: - ... Grrr! J'ai le pressentiment que Tokito va vite vous rejoindre…

Tokito: - Hein? Non! Non! NON! ME TOUCHE PAS! MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE!

(Plouf, Splatch.)

Akari: - Voilà, c'est fait! Dit-elle en brandissant les vêtements de Tokito!

Coté hommes

Tigre: - Akira regarde! Tokito est dans l'eau aussi!

Bonten: - Arrête Tigre! Regarde le! Il est tout rouge! Il va nous faire une crise cardiaque!

Yukimura: - Akira! Dis merci à Akari!

Akira: - Laisse moi, j'men fous! Je regarde pas de toute façon! Je suis aveugle!

Tigre et Bonten: Ouais, ouais...

Coté filles

Tokito: - (de l'eau jusqu'au menton) Rends moi mes vêtements! Sale travestie!

Akari: - T'as vu tes cheveux?

Tokito: - Je vais te tuer

Akari: - Viens je t'attend, mais faudrait que tu sortes de l'eau, non?

Tokito: - Grrr!

Yuya: - Allez ça suffit vous deux!

Okuni: - Bon alors, Tokito. Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, tu peux te montrer sous ta vraie forme!

Tokito: - Rêve! Et puis d'abord, à quoi ça t'avancerait?

Mahiro: - Moi j'ai jamais vu Tokito sous sa vrai forme !

Coté hommes

Yukimura: - Oui, montre nous tes vrais formes!

Tigre et Bonten: - Oui, montre les à Akira!

Akira: - Grrrr! Fermez la! Laissez moi tranquille! Je suis pas un pervers comme vous!

Bonten : Il s'énerve pour autre chose que Kyo !

Yukimura: - Il va exploser s'il continue à rougir comme ça! Détend toi mon p'tit Akira!

Tigre: - T'en crève d'envie avoue-le. Depuis votre combat, tu ne l'as pas revue sous sa vraie forme! Je me trompe?

Akira: - ...

Coté filles

Yuya: - Oui, s'il te plaît ! Ca nous ferait plaisir!

Akari: - Tu plairas pas à Akira si tu restes comme ça!

Coté hommes

Tous: - HEIN?

Yukimura: - T'as une touche mon p'tit Akira!

Bonten: - Je m'en doutais…

Tigre: - On va t'aider si tu veux! Mais t'inquiète pas, t'auras pas de dette envers moi, je fais ça comme un am... (congelé)

Akira: - ...

Yukimura: Tiens, il vire au violet!

Bonten: Eh! Akira! Eh oh! Akira!

Yukimura: Si tu le secoues comme ça, il va vomir sur toi!

Coté filles

Tokito: - Hein? Qu'est - ce que tu racontes? Minable!

Toutes: T'es amoureuse d'Akira? Fallait le dire! On va te filer un coup de main!

Tokito: - LA FERME! (Toute rouge) Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Okuni: - Tu le détestes?

Tokito: - J'ai pas dis ça!

Okuni: - Alors tu l'aimes

Tokito: - Mais j'ai pas dis ça non plus!

Okuni: - Alors tu le laisse à Yuya?

Yuya: - Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Okuni !?

Tokito jette un regard étrangement hostile à Yuya

Okuni: - Alors! Tu vois que tu l'aimes

Tokito: - C'est pas toi qui décides! Alors ferme la!

Okuni: - Tu te braques et tu ne démens pas, donc j'ai raison!

Tokito: - (presque aussi violette qu'Akira) De toute façon ça te regarde pas, minable!

(Le coup de grâce pour Akira)

Okuni: - (_Pensées: Tokito est énervée! - Donc elle l'aime_) - Bon! Passons...

Coté hommes

Bonten: - Akira! Réveille toi! Je suis sur que t'as tout entendu!

Akira: - Hein? Quoi? Entendu quoi?

Tigre: - Il fait semblant ou il vient de se réveiller?

Bonten: - Il fait semblant, déjà quand il était petit il savait pas mentir.

Yukimura: - Ca se dispute sur ton sujet mon p'tit Akira!

Akira : (K.O) - J'abandonne, je vais me prendre une douche glacée

Tigre: - Attend, elle va se transformer ! Tu vas la revoir comme elle est dans tes rêv...(Congelé)

Bonten: - Hé hé! Viens ici ! Ne pars pas maintenant tu vas rater le meilleur.

Bonten rattrape Akira encore une fois et le force à rester avec eux.

Après un long débat, (presque ensanglanté) Tokito se décide. Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard ressort une ravissante jeune femme, assez grande, les cheveux blond clair avec des reflets verts, cascadant jusqu'au milieu de ses fesses, les yeux de cette même couleur et brillants. Ca, c'est la version filles.

Voilà ce qu'en pensent les garçons (à l'exception d'Akira)

Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard ressort une bombe atomique, foutue comme pas deux, avec une bonne paire de seins, des fesses rebondies à point, un regard de braises excitant et dont les mensurations se rapprochent sûrement de 95-60-85.

Coté filles

Yuya et Mahiro : - Waouh ! T'es trop belle comme ça!

Okuni : - Bah voilà, quand tu veux ! Quel péché d'être belle !

Akari : - Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire... Quand je te vois comme ça je suis fière d'être une femme !

Kosuke : - Vous êtes magnifique ! Ainsi, vous n'aurez aucun mal à séduire Sire Akira !

Akari : - Kosuke ! Décoince toi bon sang !

Tokito : (poignards dans les yeux) - ... (_pensées : je vais les tuer_)

Anna : T'inquiète pas ! On va t'aider ! J'ai des plans en réserve !

Angelica : - Tu devrais l'écouter, ses plans sont de vrais armes de séduction !

Tokito : - Ouais, on verra ...

Coté hommes

Bonten : - Oh! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Tigre : - Il faudra la prévenir qu'il a les fesses bleues!

Bonten et Tigre : (explosion de rires bruyants) - HA HA HA HA !

Yukimura : - Elles arrivent! On vous laisse! Viens Akira! (Ils s'éclipsent tout les deux, laissant les deux boulets rires comme des molosses)

Bonten : - Oups, on est grillés!

Tigre : - Non! Je veux pas mourir! AU SECOUUUUUUUURS!

Très chers lecteurs, la scène qui suit étant d'une violence extrême, nous préférons vous faire lire ce court dialogue entre Luciole et Sasuke.

Sasuke : - Il fait beau

Luciole : - Oui … Le chocolat c'est bon

Sasuke : - Oui

Luciole : - C'est bien les chats

Sasuke : - Les chiens aussi

To be continued…


	2. Regrettable soirée

Akira et Tokito

Chapitre 2 : Regrettable soirée.

Filles en serviettes et garçons réunis

Yuya: - Vous faites tellement de bruit que même un sourd pourrait vous entendre

Tokito en profite pour reprendre l'apparence d'une gamine.

Akari: - Vous avez surpris une conversation de femmes, vous allez en payer le prix fort! Je vais dévoiler tous vos secrets!

Tigre: (défait) - Non! Pitié! C'est pas de notre faute! C'est Yukimura et Akira qui nous ont forcé! C'est un coup monté! Pitié… nous faites pas de mal…

Akari: - Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de persuasion de Mlle Akari ! Tigre, tu es bête! ... Tu as dit Akira?

Bonten: - Je confirme ce que tu dis, Tôkichirô : Tigre, tu es bête.

Akari: - Grrrr! (boum, badamoum, pif paf, bam, boum boum, splotch!) Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Bonten : (amoché) - ...

Yuya: - Qu'est-ce que tu as Tokito?

Kosuke: - Vous êtes toute blanche!

Akari: - Kosuke!

Mahiro: - Tokito ça va pas?

TILT

Anna: - Akira a tout entendu ! Merde !

Bonten: - Ouais, il a failli crever !

Tigre: - Il était tout violet ! C'était trop drôle !

Tokito, plus blanche que jamais, part en courant vers la maison. Toutes les filles se retournent dangereusement vers les deux boulets, puis [boum, bam, bim, badaboum, sploutch, bam bim, boum, splatch, bam boum...]

Pendant ce temps, Tokito pleure dans sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde est à table sauf Bonten et Tigre qui sont enfermés dehors et privés de repas. Sakuya, Kyoshiro et Shihodo sont arrivés dans l'après midi.

C'est un dîner étrangement calme. Luciole, Shinrei, Kyo et tout ceux qui n'ont pas assisté au drame ne comprennent pas cette atmosphère tendue et pesante.

Luciole décide de briser la glace. (clin d'œil pour Akira)

Luciole: - Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On a raté un truc? Tigre et Bonten pleurent et grattent à la porte pour rentrer. C'est pas normal.

Tout le monde: - ...

Yukimura: - Ils se sont fait surprendre en train de mater la source chaude. Quand on sait que les filles ont été prendre leur bain...

Kosuke: - Sire Yukimura, vous étiez là aussi! Ainsi que Sire Akira!

(Tokito failli s'étouffer)

Yuya : - Ca va Tokito ?

Tokito: - ... (le regard qui tue)

Kyo: - Alors Akira, t'as appris des trucs?

Akira: - Non, je n'ai pas regardé. Je suis aveugle je te rappelle. J'étais là contre mon gré. On m'a forcé.

Yukimura: - Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur quand tu es devenu violet!

Akira: - (encore K.O) ...

Okuni: - Et toi Tokito, tu aurais vu comme tu était pâle quand tu as su qu'Akira t'avais vu nue !

Fubuki: - Hein?

(Tokito est sous la table)

Yuya: - Bah, Tokito, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table?

Tokito: (à découvert, tentant de remonter sur sa chaise) - Je suis tombée... en voulant... ramasser ma fourchette.

Yuya: - Mais enfin, elle est là ta fourchette… Tokito, tu te sens bien?

Tokito: (pensées: ça irais mieux si tu la fermais !) - Oui! En fait c'est une de mes cartes qui est tombée c'est pas ma fourchette. (rire nerveux) Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Hihihi je suis sotte! (pensées: mais quelle conne celle-là !)

Yuya: ?

Shihodo, silencieuse depuis (trop longtemps), mais surtout depuis le début du repas, tente de venir en aide à Tokito.

Shihodo : - Mlle Yuya, je crois qu'il y a la vaisselle à faire !

Le repas se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur des sous-entendus, moments délicats pour Akira et Tokito...

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Anna: - Vous voulez voir quoi comme film?

Kyo: - Massacre à la tronçonneuse

Akari: - L'exorciste

Yuya: - Titanic?

Luciole: - Hein? Terminator !

Anthony : - Ouais, ça c'est bien !

Shinrei: - Les dents de la mer

Angelica : - Non, moi aussi je veux Titanic !

Yuan : - Non, c'est nul, c'est pour les filles, moi je suis d'avis avec Kei… Luciole !

Julian : - Ah, ça c'est bien mon fils !

Shihodo : - "La crotte et son histoire" volume 2 !

Fubuki: - Shihodo...

Yuan: - C'est merdique!

Akira: - C'est le cas de le dire…

Fubuki: - ... (regard étrange vers Akira)

Kyoshiro: - Moi je veux voir un film X !

Akari, Yuya et Sakuya: - KYOSHIRO !

Yukimura: - Bah quoi, ça fera l'éducation de Sasuke!

Sasuke: - Ne me mêle pas à tes envies de porno!

Yukimura: - Oh! C'est mon Sasuke! T'as trop grandi!

Sasuke: - ...

Hishigi: - Terminator, c'est pas mal, mais je préfère quand même Dracula.

Akari: - Non! L'exorciste c'est mieux!

Anna: (un ch'ti poil énervée) - Mettez-vous d'accord ou je vais me fâcher!

Tigre: - (goutte de sueur) D'accord d'accord ! Si tu veux on te laisse choisir, même!

Yuya: - Bon alors on va voter. Qui est pour Massacre à la tronçonneuse à part Kyo? ... Personne ! … Qui est pour Titanic? … Angelica, Anna, Sakuya et moi, ça fait quatre. Et qui est pour Terminator ?

Luciole, Shinrei, Kyo, Fubuki, Hishigi, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, Yuan ... : - MOI ! (pensées de tous : Tout, mais pas Titanic!)

Yuya: - Ohh ! Vous êtes pas drôles…

Anna : - Puisque c'est comme ça, nous les filles, on va discuter ailleurs, vous venez ? ... Toi aussi Tokito !

Tokito: - Mais j'aime bien Terminat...

Anna: - Tokito ! Ca nous ferait vraiment très plaisir! (Insistant bien)

Okuni : - Laisse la, elle veut être avec son prince !

Tokito : - N'importe quoi ! J'allais venir de toute façon !


	3. Chut et ne bouge pas !

Chapitre 3 : Chut et ne bouge pas !

Coté fille (dans une chambre, à l'étage, en train de discuter)

Anna: - Tokito, s'il te plait, reprend ton apparence adulte!

Tokito: - Crève, je l'ai déjà fait une fois, c'est bon!

Yuya: - Mais s'il te plait ! T'es tellement belle quand t'es comme ça! Akari t'as donner l'antidote contre la maladie depuis longtemps, maintenant, c'est bon tu peux rester comme ça tout le temps!

Tokito: - J'ai pas envie !

Okuni: - Je croyais que tu voulais plaire à Akira!

Tokito: (rouge) - JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS LUI PLAIRE !

Coté Garçon (dans le salon devant Terminator)

(Résonance)

Tous les garçons lèvent la tête vers le plafond.

Fubuki: - ...

Akira: - (la tête dans le col et tout rouge) ...

Yukimura: - Tu parles d'une discussion!

Yuan: - Ah, ça c'est bien les filles, quand elles sont une idée dans la tête.

Yukimura: - Bonne chance, mon p'tit Akira!

Fubuki: (regard étrange vers Yukimura) - ...

Coté filles

Kosuke: - Ne criez pas si fort! Je suis sûre qu'ils vous ont entendu!

Akari: - Kosuke ! Décoince toi, je t'en supplie !

Okuni: - Akira t'a sûrement entendu aussi.

Tokito: - Et alors !? Je m'en fiche de lui ! … Tu crois ?

Anna: - Ne t'inquiète pas Tokito, j'ai des plans pour toi. En premier, on va te relooker. Demain, on se débarrassera de toute présence masculine dans cette maison. (Sauf Akari bien sur !)

Angelica: - T'inquiète pas on se débrouillera

Anna: - Pendant ce temps, on te fera plus belle qu'une star.

Tokito: - Mais j'ai pas envie!

Anna: - Tu sais, on est tes amies, tu peux nous faire confiance!

Tokito: - Mouais… De toute façon, maintenant, c'est foutu...

Yuya: - Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Tokito: - Toi, la prochaine fois, tu garderas tes réflexions idiotes pour toi. Du genre euh... (Sur un ton de moquerie) : "T'es sûre que ça va? Mais elle est là ta fourchette!" Imbécile!

Yuya: - Pardon... Je suis maladroite!

Tokito: - De toute façon, il m'a même entendu hurler, alors c'est vraiment foutu...

Anna: - Je t'ai dit que j'avais des plans pour toi!

Sakuya: - Moi aussi je vais t'aider, même si j'ai pas tout vu!

Angelica: - Donc, alors, demain, on envoie Akira, Shinrei, Luciole, Tigre et puis aussi Bonten faire les courses pour la fête de Sasuke, et les autres, on les envoie acheter du saké et aussi réserver une salle de karaoké pour demain soir.

Toutes les autres: Parfait! C'est cool !

Tokito: - Quelle fête? Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ? C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, mais j'ai pas confiance...

Anna: - Ne t'inquiète pas! On est des expertes!

Tokito: - C'est toi qui le dit…

Le lendemain...

Anna: (Avec une casserole dans la main, et une louche dans l'autre, en train de taper sur la casserole!) - Debout! Debout! Tout le monde debout! Aller bande de feignants! Le petit déj' est servi!

Plus tard, après le petit déjeuner...

Tigre: - Mais pourquoi on doit aller faire les courses?

Toutes les filles: - T'as un truc à redire? (Elles avancent dangereusement vers lui) On te dit d'y aller alors t'y vas, compris?

Tigre: - Oui! (Goutte de sueur) C'est bon je sors!

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les hommes sont à la porte.

Kyoshiro: (criant) - Et comment on fait sans porte-monnaie !?

Bonten: - Ouais, sans fric, on aura du mal!

C'est alors que se produit un incroyable phénomène. Un porte-monnaie vole des ses petites ailes pour venir lamentablement s'écraser dans la pelouse à côté d'eux. (Non, je rigole c'est Yuya qui l'avait lancé)

Kyo: - C'est chiant les filles.

Anna: - Enfin tranquilles! Alors... Tokito ! Viens ici ! Assieds toi sur le tabouret et ne bouge plus. Surtout tu te laisses faire! Mahiro, Yuya et Sakuya, occupez-vous de ses cheveux! Okuni, tu te charges des vêtements. Akari et Kosuke, de sa peau. Shihodo, la maquillera. Kamanosuke, tu fais le guet, tu nous préviens quand les hommes rentrent, et met aussi de la musique. Angelica et moi on lui fera les ongles.

Tokito: - Quelle organisation!

Anna: - Mais pour ça, il faut que tu reprenne ta vraie apparence!

Tokito: - Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? (Regard de toutes fixés sur elle) ... Bon... D'accord... Vous avez gagné...

Tokito se transforme, s'assoie sur le tabouret et essaye de ne pas trop bouger pendant qu'on la torture: le plan A commence.

Tokito: - Akariiiiiiiiiiii! Ca brûûûûûle! C'est quoi cette merde?

Shihodo: - On m'a parlé?

Akari: - C'est un masque, ça enlève les impuretés de ta peau!

Tokito: - Je t'en foutrais des impuretés, moi!

Kosuke: - Laissez-vous faire Tokito... vous ne regretterez pas le résultat!

Akari : - KOSUKE !

Tokito: - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !? Aïe! Mes cheveux! Arrête de tirer comme ça!

Yuya: - Mais je te fais un brushing! Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas touché à une brosse?

Tokito: - Grrr!

Mahiro: - C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de noeuds!

Tokito: - Et alors? Ca te gêne?

Sakuya: - Pour coiffer, c'est plus dur!

Akari: - Bon, on t'as enlevé le masque, maintenant on va mettre une lotion désincrustante.

Tokito: - Désin quoi?

Akari: - Le truc qui va te décaper la peau, mais qui fait que tu seras belle!

Tokito: - Au secours... Papaaaaaaaaa...

Anna: - Allez, un peu de courage!

Okuni et Akari: - Pense à la réaction d'Akira !

Tokito: - Aaaaaaaïe! AKARI! JE VAIS TE TUER!

Shihodo: - A mon tour, le maquillage!

Tokito: - J'ai peur...

Déjà que Tokito est très belle, elle surpasse Aphrodite - déesse de la beauté - quand elle sort de cette petite séance martyre. Elle est vêtue d'une mini-jupe bleue turquoise, d'un tee-shirt noir à col mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine par un décolleté en V. A ses pieds paradent de ravissants petits escarpins noirs. (Pas de talon trop haut, sinon, elle risque d'être plus grande qu'Akira !) Ses cheveux parfaitement lissés sont séparés d'une raie, pas tout à fait au milieu, pour le style, une moitié étant tressée en nattes africaines sur une dizaine de centimètres, donnant l'effet d'un serre-tête, l'autre moitié retombant gracieusement. Shihodo a mis du gloss rose pailleté sur ses lèvres, ce qui rappelle la couleur du vernis sur ses ongles (décidément on pourrait croire qu'elles ont fait ça toute leur vie !) Le blond-vert de ses yeux est mis en valeur par une touche de fard légèrement plus foncée.

C'est cinq minutes plus tard que :

Kamanosuke: - ILS ARRIVENT!

Okuni: - C'est fou ce que tu es discrète.

Anna: - On récapitule! Vous faites comme si de rien n'était. On attend qu'ils soient tous rentrés, on leur annonce qu'on a relooké Tokito, et on leur demande leur avis. C'est là que TU fais ton entrée. Compris?

Tokito: - Devant tout le monde, comme ça?

Anna: - T'inquiète pas! Ca va bien se passer! En plus, tu verras SA réaction en direct! Attention les voilà! C'est parti!


	4. Action en musique

Chapitre 4 : Action en musique.

Les garçons rentrent. Les uns avec du saké, les autres avec des courses (surgelés - Akira ; boissons - Shinrei; le poulet précuit - Luciole ; le saké - Yukimura et tout le reste - Bonten) Akari et Anna les attendent dans le hall.

Anna: - Salut!

Akari: - On vous a fait une surprise, enfin surtout à UN en particulier! (regard vers Akira)

Anna: - Voilà… On a complètement relooké Tokito.

Fubuki: - ...

Akira: - Hein?

Shinrei: - Montrez-nous ça!

Akari: - Tokito!

Tokito pousse doucement la porte et entre dans la pièce, sous le regard ébahi des hommes.

Tigre: - Oh! La vache!

Yuya: - Quoi?

Tigre: - Non! Yuya! C'est une expression!

Shinrei: - C'est très réussi! Tu es magnifique !

Yukimura : - Waouh ! T'es trop canon comme ça!

Tokito: (Toute rouge) - M... Merci...

Luciole: - T'as changé quelque chose, non?

Anna: (Le regard qui tue) - ...

Fubuki: - La jupe est un peu courte, mais ça va.

Hishigi: - Laisse les jeunes, Fubuki...

Yuan: - Ca déchire!

Kyo: - Ca me plait bien...

Antony : - Trop mignonne comme ça !

Bonten: - Ouaf!

Les autres: - Hein?

Sasuke: - Ca te va bien.

Luciole: - Peut-être les cheveux...

Akira, submergé par le charme et l'élégance de Tokito, laisse tomber ses sacs de courses qui s'étalent royalement aux pieds de la belle.

Akira: - Euh... Je... Tu... Tu es très belle.

Tokito : (rouge) - M…merci

Il se penche pour ramasser les surgelés. Tokito recule, pour éviter qu'ils se rentrent dedans. Voyant les rougeurs qui s'étendent sur les joues de chacun, Anna décide de briser le moment délicat.

Anna: - Bon allez à table ! Avec tout ça, on a quand même eu le temps de préparer à manger! On est trop fortes!

Yuan: - Te prends pas la grosse tête!

Anna: - Tu as dit quelque chose?

Yuan: - Euh… Non... Rien, je parlais tout seul...

Luciole: - C'est ma phrase. Maintenant je suis énervé.

Anna : - Kei… Luciole, donne moi le poulet !

Le repas et l'après midi se déroule sans incidents. Certains parlent du karaoké qui aurait lieu le soir, d'autres de la transformation de Tokito.

Anna : - Vous avez réservé quelle plage horaire la salle pour le karaoké ?

Hishigi : - 21h à 23h. Ca nous laisse deux heures pleines. Je pense que ce sera suffisant.

Anna : - Oui, j'espère. En tout cas, tout le monde chantera au moins une fois ! C'est pas drôle sinon !

Kyoshiro : - J'avoue que sur ce coup là, vous avez assurer, Tokito est vraiment mignonne !

Sakuya : - Pourtant ça a été dur de la convaincre !

Shinrei : - Oui, mais le résultat vaux la peine !

Akira : - …

Fubuki : (pensées : c'est ma fille, qu'est-ce que vous croyez !)

Angelica : - IL EST 20H, ON DOIT Y ETRE POUR 21H, ALORS VOUS AVEZ 3/4 D'HEURE POUR VOUS PREPARER ! C'EST CLAIR ? CEUX QUI SONT EN RETARD, ON LES LAISSE LA !

Suite à cet avertissement, tout le monde se bouge et fonce dans sa chambre. On se bouscule pour le lavabo de la salle de bain, (J'étais là avant ! Pousse toi !) les filles paniquent, (Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre !?) mais 3/4 d'heure plus tard, tout le monde est dans le hall.

Yuan : - Tout le monde est là !? Les absents, levez la main ! Bon allez on y va…

Hishigi : - Yuan…

Les voilà partis pour une soirée karaoké spéciale duos. (Une idée d'Okuni approuvée par la majorité) Ils poussent la porte de la salle qu'on leur indique et se retrouvent presque nez à nez avec une longue rangée de banquettes qui leur tournent le dos. Au devant de ses banquettes, 3 tables basses sont installées. Et encore un peu plus devant, la scène, en arc de cercle contre le mur, pas très grande, située en hauteur. Deux petits escaliers de chaque côté en permettent l'accès. Tout le monde s'installe.

Kyoshiro : - Je choisi le premier ! Je veux que Kyo et Yuya chantent « A ma place » de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

Kyo : …

Yuya : - D'accord, même si je la connaît pas très bien.

Ils montent sur la scène. Prennent chacun un micro. La musique est lancée.

(¯Se met-elle à ma place, plus forte qu'un homme, au bout de ses impasses où elle m'abandonne… Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat, faut-il pour lui plaire, aller jusque là ? ¯)

Kyo se rapproche de plus en plus de Yuya.

(¯Se met-il à ma place quelques fois, quand mes ailes se froissent et mes îles se noient… je plie sous le poids, plie sous le poids, de cette moitié de femme qu'il veut que je sois…¯)

Yuya prend la main de Kyo.

(¯Pourrait-il faire en sorte… Ferait-elle pour moi… D'ouvrir un peu la porte… Ne serait-ce qu'un pas…¯)

La soirée commence plutôt bien.

(¯Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois le/la même, je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, seulement que tu m'aimes, pour ce que je suis…¯)

Kyo caresse la main de Yuya avec ses doigts.

(¯Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face, mais le silence est mort, et le tiens me glace, mon âme sœur… cherche l'erreur… plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur…¯)

Yuya rends ses caresses à Kyo.

(¯Quand je doute, quand je tombe, et quand la route est trop longue… Quand parfois, je ne suis pas ce que tu attends de moi, que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? ¯)

La musique s'arrête. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Pas un bruit. Les prunelles vertes de Yuya fixent intensément les yeux rouges de Kyo. Presque inconsciemment, leurs visages se rapprochent. Leurs yeux se ferment au moment ou leurs lèvres se touchent. Kyo attire Yuya contre lui tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Yuya met ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, savourant chaque instant. Ce n'est qu'une petite minute plus tard qu'elle réalise qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment seuls. Elle se détourne en rougissant alors que Kyo se marre silencieusement, amusé de sa réaction. Il lui prend la main et l'emmène s'asseoir sur les banquettes. Il faut noter qu'Okuni et Akari sont en larmes.

Antony : - A moi ! J'aimerai bien voir Kei… (décidément je m'y ferais jamais…) Luciole et Shinrei chanter « Mon frère » de la comédie musicale « Les dix commandements »

Ils montent tous les deux sur la scène, prennent un micro, la musique est lancée.

(¯Bien sur qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient, bien sur les étoiles se meurent, quand le ciel s'éteint, c'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain, mon frère…¯)

Luciole se rapproche de plus en plus de Shinrei. (Je rigole, ne vous inquiétez pas !)

(¯Tout s'oublie, chacun avec sa peine, que le temps nous reprenne, les souvenirs, d'un frère… Chacun avec sa peine, que le temps nous apprenne, à nous aimer, en frère…¯)

Ils chantent main dans la main, leur fraternité est à son plus haut point.

(¯Bien sur que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie, bien sur que tout est cri, puisqu'on ne se l'est jamais dit, bien sur l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre, mon frère…¯)

Ca leur fait le même effet que quand ils se battent ensemble contre l'ennemi.

(¯Bien plus qu'un dernier regard pour décider d'une vie, bien plus que cette fin d'espoir, que le courant charrie, c'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière, mon frère…¯)

C'est carrément la fusion des deux frères !

(¯Puisqu'on ne sera toujours, que la moitié d'un tout, puisqu'on ne sera jamais, que le moitié de nous, mon frère… Bien sur que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever, bien plus que tout ce que la vie, peut nous accorder, l'amour sera toujours, cette moitié de nous qui reste… à faire… mon frère…¯)

La musique s'arrête. Tout le monde applaudit leur prestation.

Yukimura : - Moi, je vois bien un duo entre Shihodo et Hishigi ! Sur... euh… « Viens jusqu'à moi » de Elodie Frégé et Michal.

Yuan : - Ouais, ça c'est cool !

Shihodo et Hishigi montent sur la scène, prennent un micro. La musique est lancée.

(¯M'entends-tu quand je te parle, dans la prison de ton cœur, je connais le poids de tes larmes, et des questions intérieures…¯)

Ils se marrent

(¯Je comprends bien que tu te protèges, de tous les mots, de tous les pièges, en taisant tes douleurs…¯)

Ils se marrent toujours

(¯Fais tomber les armures, viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs et combler les distances, qui t'éloignent de moi… Je partage tes blessures, je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures si tu me dis les mots, que tu pensais tout bas… Viens jusqu'à moi…¯)

C'est carrément un fou rire

(¯Viens te raccrocher à moi, mon cœur est une terre d'asile, pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles, vers ton amour…. Viens jusqu'à moi… Viens viens…. Oh… Viens jusqu'à moi…¯)

La musique s'arrête. Tout le monde applaudit en rigolant. Ils saluent et reviennent s'asseoir.

Anna: - A moi de choisir! Le prochain duo sera... Akira et Tokito! Sur « Le chemin » du groupe Kyo (MDR)

Akira: - Hein?

Tokito: - Quoi?

Anna: - Allez dépêchez-vous! Ca commence!

Akira: - Euh... Oui...

Tokito: ...

Akira monte sur la petite scène par l'escalier de droite, alors que Tokito passe juste à côté d'Anna et lui murmure:

Tokito: - C'était pas prévu!

Anna: - Pour toi, peut-être pas!

Tokito: - Je vais te tuer!

Anna : - Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Tokito monte par l'escalier de gauche et rejoint Akira au centre de la scène, qui lui tend un micro. Leurs doigts se touchent. Ils rougissent tous les deux... La musique est lancée.

(¯Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre, à la lueur de nos mensonges, la main glacée, jusqu'à l'ongle… Regarde toi, à l'autre pôle, fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous rongent, on a changé, à la longue…¯)

Akira fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant d'elle.

(¯On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance, et je te haie, de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore, on parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence, et je te haie de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore…¯)

Tokito s'avance à son tour, se joignant à lui.

(¯Je vis dans une maison de verre, à moitié remplie de ton eau, sans s'arrêter, le niveau monte…¯)

Akira lui prend la main. Elle ne rouspète pas, et se colle contre lui.

(¯Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare, je suis étranger à ton cœur, seulement regarde, comme on est seuls…¯)

Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Tokito sent la chaleur d'Akira contre elle.

(¯On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance, et je te haie, de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore… On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence, et je te haie, de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore… encore…¯)

La musique s'arrête. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Tokito et Akira réatterrissent dans le monde réel et se rendent compte qu'ils sont un peu trop proches. Ils se détournent en rougissant. (Vous y avez cru hein ?) A ce moment là, Anna se dit qu'elle a réussit le plan B. Il faut aussi savoir que Fubuki est tout fumant sur son siège. Hishigi le calme pendant que les autres applaudissent leur prestation. Akira et Tokito descendent chacun de leur côté de la scène, mais les autres se décalent pour leur laisser une place à tout les deux. Ils sont obligés de s'asseoir côte à côte. Inutile de dire que Fubuki n'était pas consentant...

Mahiro: - A moi de choisir! Le prochain duo sera Kyoshiro et Sakuya ! Sur « Aimer » de la comédie musicale « Roméo et Juliette »

Ils continuent comme ça. Akira et Tokito sont toujours à côté, serrés en plus (quand on débarque à 20 dans une salle de karaoké c'est normal). Kyo et Yuya se roulent une pelle interminable, Akari et Okuni sont inconsolables, Luciole et Shinrei se disputent éternellement. Puis la fin de la réservation arrive et ils rentrent.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus =)_

_Petite note pour Azizem, dont le commentaire m'a vraiment touchée =D Merci à toi, et bientôt la suite ^^ _


End file.
